


The Prettiest Girl (Frerard)

by TheVulgarSpecialist



Category: Frank Iero and the Future Violents (Band), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Gerard Way, Crying, Emotional, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Gay, Gender Issues, Hurt/Comfort, Innocent Frank Iero, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Nonbinary Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheVulgarSpecialist/pseuds/TheVulgarSpecialist
Summary: An alternate universe where Gerard Way and Frank Iero are together, Frank comes home after touring with the Future Violents. He can't find Gerard and is worried something is the matter.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 2
Kudos: 59





	The Prettiest Girl (Frerard)

Frank just got back from touring with the Future Violents, so when he went back to him and Gee's LA home, the only thing on his mind was sleep.

He pulled into the driveway and got out of the car, going up the driveway and into the living room. Bookshelves everywhere and crystals on the table, it was Gee's thing. Frank walked into the kitchen. "Hey Gee, you mind to take a little nap or something?"

Gerard wasn't in there. He went into the side room leading to the office, then the office itself. "Gee, where are you?"

He went back through to the living room and up the little staircase. He went through to the room they share, still no Gee. Then he turned, only one room left. A million terrible things went through his mind, then he ran to the bathroom, seizing the doorhandle. He wretched it open and Gerard stood leaned on the vanity with one hand and the other was applying lipstick, red and flattering. His beard had so much gray in it, but for the first time in a while he saw the old Gee. Then Frank noticed he was wearing a floral print dress and he looked so happy.

Gerard looked over and gasped, dropping the lipstick and running to the door to slam it in Frank's face. Frank knocked. "Gee, let me in." Then he stopped, he could hear crying.

Gerard sat on the bathroom floor in front of the door, he felt like he was gonna pass out. He never meant for Frank to see that. His heart pounded, tears flowed down his face and he couldn't breathe.

Frank got down on his knees and pressed his forehead to the door. "Gee, you don't have anything to be ashamed of. Please come out."

Gerard stood slowly and turned around, gripping the handle, wondering if Frank would laugh at him. What if he didn't want to be with him anymore, what if-

He opened the door and Frank was down on his knees, raising his head to look up at him with those dark eyes. He stood up and looked Gerard up and down, smiling. "You look beautiful."

Gerard felt his lower lip trembling and wished so badly it would hang still. "Ruh-Really?"

Frank nodded. "Yes really. Do you mind if I kiss you? I don't want to fuck your makeup u-"

Gerard put a hand on Frank's shoulder and pressed a kiss to his lips. Pulling away and seeing the red on Frank's mouth, laughed.

Frank reached up and started wiping away the tears from Gerard's face. "See, I've told you before I love you no matter how you look. Besides, you use to do this all the time."

Gerard nodded. "Yeah, but now it's different, I'm fat, I have a beard."

"But you're prettier than any girl I've ever seen."

Gerard kissed Frank again, pressing his forehead to Frank's. "You look so tired."

Frank smiled. "I am tired."

Gerard grabbed Frank's hand and led him to their room, laying down in bed. Frank sat on the side of the bed and took his shoes off, laying down in bed next to Gerard.

Gerard pulled him closer to embrace him. "So, how was touring?"

Frank smiled. "It was so fun, one of these days you should really go with me. The fans would lose their shit, I think they miss you."

Gerard shook his head. "I released music last year, isn't that enough?"

Frank frowned. "No, they miss you Gee. They miss your face and your voice, I get messages about you all the time."

Gerard laughed. "They don't want to see me Frank, they think I'm sad and old. The other day someone said I don't care about the fans anymore, I guess because I went back to comic books. By the way they don't like those either, they want me kicked out of writing Doom Patrol because they don't think I'm writing them quick enough. But dammit, it's hard to find momentum when all you get is shit. I'm nothing now-"

Frank put a finger up to Gee's lips. "No Gee, that's the very few assholes who think we sold out after Revenge. Those people don't matter, look at where we are. Look at where we were when all of this started."

Gerard nodded. "I know Frankie, it's just. I'm so scared of what people would think of me if I just went outside right now."

Frank smiled. "Well I'm not. Seriously, next time I tour you have to go with me, even if you stay backstage. You need to get out more babe."

Gerard nodded. "I will, but for now you need sleep."

Frank put his arm around Gerard and squeezed his waist. "Only if you cuddle me to sleep."

Gerard motioned Frank closer and he laid his head on the soft fabric of the floral dress, nestling his face into Gerard's chest. Gerard squeezed him and could feel Frank's muscles relax in his arms as he fell asleep.

Gerard loosened his hold on Frank a little so he could lay down flat, Gerard sat up and pulled the weighted blanket up onto Frank and him before laying his head back down, he looked at the scorpion on Frank's neck and remembered the first time he laid in bed with Frank. Back then he was so young, his early twenties, he hardly had any tattoos back then. He pressed his lips to Frank's cheek and was asleep within five minutes.

FIN


End file.
